


Distractions

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: There's still work to be done after destroying the Autobot base, but Starscream seemed less interested in taking it seriously. Megatron can only keep him on task so many times before he has to give the seeker some semblance of what he wants.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Writing new types of porn instead of multi-chapter projects is what I do best. Though I'm also currently working on something with a friend that will be posted on my account since I'm the one with the robot following. Stay tuned.

Ever since Megatron learned that most of the Autobots still lived after having their base destroyed, he grew increasingly on-edge. Optimus Prime may have finally been disposed of, but that didn't suddenly make his subordinates a non-threat. The Wrecker called Wheeljack had been captured and often interrogated by Starscream, but even that in itself could have a mistake.

Speaking of Starscream...

Megatron had been so engrossed in hunting Autobots and playing politics with the human named Fowler that the warlord just didn't have the time for his second-in-command that he used to. Starscream would often remind him with the not-so-subtle way he swung his hips or conveniently bending over to pick something up. Megatron would only offer a quick swat to the upturned aft, telling him to get back to work.

Destroying the Autobot base had put them both on a brief high that they rode out through a particularly rough and arguably passionate bout of interfacing. But once the focus shifted to hunting the remainder, there was far less time for one another and their attention became divided. Starscream had functioned fine for the first week or so. Now at roughly six months, one might say he was desperate for intimacy with his attempts at getting Megatron's attention.

It was admittedly entertaining, for a time.

Megatron couldn't deny he missed the interfacing, but unlike Starscream, he could suppress his urges. Though, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to check in on him to see how his interrogation was going...

He made his way to the room in question, but his field told him that Starscream was elsewhere though still close by. Megatron assumed the questioning was a failure as expected, otherwise, Starscream would have eagerly come to him with such exclusive information in utter glee hoping to win figurative points from the warlord. Starscream could often be reliably predictable in these circumstances. Megatron found him in the main hull, typing and scrolling away, hoping for anything that might prove useful to their cause. What few drones were there quickly made themselves scarce once it was clear their master only had optics for Starscream. They knew this routine by now.

As soon as he was certain the lowly drones were gone, Megatron addressed his second; “Starscream.”

The named seeker flinched slightly as he was called and his helm turned to the larger mech. His wings dipped in an almost obedient fashion. “Master?”

“I assume your most recent interrogation of our guest did not yield any ideal results?”

“N-no, my lord,” Starscream said sheepishly. “It seems he is far more resilient than previously anticipated. My deepest apologies for not breaking him thus far...” Starscream turned, reclining just enough against the console the jut out his hips, “I do hope you won't hold it against me.”

Megatron practically sneered at the seeker, not at all approving at his nonchalant behavior toward continued war efforts. Surely, corporal punishment was ideal for such acts, but when did Starscream every truly make a change? “Get back to searching, Starscream,” Megatron said.

Starscream immediately deflated, his wings and body slumped. He visibly tried to suppress a huff as he dropped his seductive pose to turn back to his console. He immediately got back to typing and scrolling, not expecting any further contact with his master. He flinched when he heard Megatron's heavy steps come toward him. His helm whipped around and was immediately scolded.

“What did I just tell you, Starscream?”

“I- But you-”

“ _Turn_.”

Starscream once again obeyed his orders and faced the crowded screen once more, feeling all the more nervous his field was being smothered.

Several minutes passed as Starscream scoured thousands of images for potential Autobots while Megatron remained behind him, completely still but still threatening. Unbeknownst to the seeker, Megatron's optics had been doing some searching of their own; they traced every seam and curve of Starscream's frame, some of those curves fueling lewd fantasies Megatron had kept hidden away.

Before he properly realized, Megatron's digits barely grazed the shapely hip before him, making Starscream jump but remain forward. There was no going back at that point; if Megatron only teased him now with no payoff, Starscream would undoubtedly grow more carefree with his work in his redirected efforts to have his master's attention. Megatron decided it best for both of them to relieve themselves of some of that tension. After all, Starscream was already trembling after barely being touched, giving Megatron that much more satisfaction.

Megatron's servos closed over Starscream's hips, caressing the lithe frame with gentle digits as he went. Starscream's vents came quicker and it took much of his effort not to just throw himself at the warlord, but he forced himself to stare at the screen as he was molested. What he didn't expected was being pulled against the much larger frame by his arms and he could only gasp in response. When he felt Megatron's spike push at his aft, Starscream obediently opened his valve panel, planting his heels apart and awaited his reward. Instead, Megatron slid his length against the underside of Starscream's valve and he not surprised the seeker was already so wet. Starscream squirmed in his grip, desperately rubbing himself on the girthy spike resting between his legs and earning deep, pleased growls from Megatron.

“Close your legs, Starscream,” the warlord said. He inwardly smirked at the request, something he could never see himself asking again. Starscream looked back at the larger mech, confused with the request. But he obeyed anyway, eager for his master's intimate touch again. His thighs closed against the heavy, gray spike just enough to give it a light squeeze. Megatron practically purred his approval; “Very good...”

The warlord resecured his grip on the slender arms as he began thrusting his hips, sliding his spike simultaneously between Starscream's thighs and valve lips. He got a much bigger reaction than expected; if it could be called. Starscream panted with the rhythm set for him, even rubbing his wet slit along his master's spike. They both groaned as the head of the massive cord nudged Starscream's stiff anterior node as it went along. As it was clear that the seeker was enjoying this new sort of treatment, Megatron moved his servos to the curvy hips for leverage as he thrust faster, his spike making slick noises as it went as it was lubricated by Starscream's excitement.

Megatron grinned as he picked up the pace, the moisture from Starscream's slit aiding the slide between his thighs. “My, Starscream. So little contact has you this wet?”

Starscream bit his lips as the huge length continually nudged his clit with every thrust. He gave Megatron the answer he wanted rather than rise to the provocation so easily dealt to him. “Yes, Master!”

Megatron's manic grin grew all the wider at his subordinates short but simple words that demanded he continue. His grip on the curvy hips tightened, his pace quickened, fucking those luscious thighs for what certainly wouldn't be the last time. The very slit of his spike kept nudging the swollen node, pushing the seeker over the edge with a sharp cry. Feeling his partner overload so harshly brought him to the edge and Megatron quickly pulled back jabbed the head of his spike in Starscream's hole, filling the entrance with his seed. Starscream moaned as he was pumped full, part of him just pleased to be penetrated.

Finally, the massive warlord slumped slightly, the throes of his overload ending. When he was certain he was empty, he pulled his spike-head from Starscream, earning a sweet little gasp from him. Megatron admired his work, taking half a step back and watching his transfluid begin to leak from the still-tight hole. “Close your panel.”

Starscream whimpered at the request but obeyed; the flimsy metal covered him once again, but sealed in the slight discomfort the fluid would cause him.

Megatron leaned into the seeker's audial, “Bring me results and perhaps then I will reward you with proper relief.” He felt Starscream shrink away from him, possibly unsure he could deliver on that promise. But whether he did or not was his problem now, as Megatron had gotten what he wanted: an overload, rough contact, and a flustered Starscream. “I trust you will work hard for that well-earned shower, will you not?”

“Y-yes, my lord. Right away.” Starscream began tapping his digits on the keyboard once more to continue his search. Occasionally his hips would shift from side to side.

Megatron patted his helm lovingly but whispered a more condescending, “Good pet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a thing related to the fic, which can be seen here (though you may need an account with SFW off to see it) Cropped version on DA coming soon :  
> https://www.weasyl.com/~boltedbee/submissions/1782139/distractions
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this minor distraction from your day. Comments and crits welcome.


End file.
